Naruto:el guarda gris
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA:Xver con DAO: esta es la historia de un hombre que lucho desde el inicio de su vida contra la adversidad y el mundo para convertirse en una leyenda, esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto El jinchuriki del Kyubi y el heroe de ferelden. Gray/StrongNaruto,GreyWardenNauto,FemSasuke y Haku,NarutoxHarem,KonohaBashing
1. Chapter 1

**Acto I: El nacimiento de un héroe: Capitulo 01: los guardias grises:**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age y Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic esta vez es un crossover entre Dragon age Origins y Naruto, en esta historia naruto es sacado de Konoha por Duncan quien lo recluta a él junto a otros ninjas para que se una a los guardias grises, no esperen unas actualizaciones constantes ya que todavía me estoy pasando el juego, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**

_He's a stranger to some__  
__And a vision to none__  
__He can never get enough,__  
__Get enough of the world___

_For a fortune queen__  
__But it's hard to amend__  
__How it ends and__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention___

_On a mountain, a city, not a gold, nor blood__  
__He can learn, see the life that it turn__  
__From the count to the one__  
__He's decided when he's done with the air___

_On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)___

_From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention___

_On his face is a map of the world___

_From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around, he can pay attention__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday, the fear__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention_

**From Yesterday de 30 seconds to mars**

_En la paz vigilancia, en la guerra victoria y en la muerte sacrificio_

**Lema de los guardias grises**

**Ferelden 20 años después del ataque de Kyubi en Konoha**

_**-¿**_**Estás seguro de esto Naruto?-**El rubio escucho en su mente la pregunta del Kyubi mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo apoyándose con una de sus espadas ya que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas por las cuales él estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre además de tener muchos de sus huesos rotos, el rubio sin duda estaba seguro que de no haber sido por su sangre uzumaki y por la ayuda de Kurama además de su propia voluntad hace mucho habría sucumbido por sus heridas.

_**-**_Estoy seguro de esto Kurama, aunque no te preocupes ya que pronto todo terminara y serás libre_**-**_le dijo Naruto mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia el archidemonio con una sonrisa en la cara ya que a pesar del dolor que sentía en cada molécula de su cuerpo por fin estaba en paz_**-Muy bien lagartija súper desarrollada esto se termina ahora-**_El dragón rugió furioso por el insulto mas no intimido al jinchuriki quien solo siguió caminando mientras poco a poco el chakra del biju lo envolvió mitigándole el dolor_**-**_Gracias por todo Kurama eres un buen amigo_**-**_Le dijo Naruto al biju para luego lanzarse contra el archidemonio…

_**/**_

**14 años antes Konohagakure no Sato**

Un hombre de unos 30 años vestido con una armadura y armado con una daga y una espada que llevaba en su espalda, él era de complexión atlética y de piel bronceada, él tenía la barba y el cabello negro y los ojos marrón oscuro. Él era Duncan el líder de los guardas grises de Ferelden y se encontraba en la aldea debido a que iba a reclutar posibles miembros para los guardas grises él se estaba dirigiendo hacia la torre Hokage observo algo que le llamo la atención; un niño de unos 6 años entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento, eso sin duda llamo la atención del guarda gris ya que a pesar de su corta edad el niño demostraba poseer una determinación y talento que con la guía adecuado lo llevaría lejos_**-**__Quizás tú seas el recluta que he venido a buscar chico, pero no pienso obligarte ya que aún tienes mucha vida por delante, Ichiro sin duda que tu aldea tiene gente interesante__**-**_pensó Duncanpara luego dirigirse a la torre Hokage para reunirse con el Hokage.

**-**Tenías razón Kurama no era alguien hostil**-**Le dijo Naruto al Kyubi mientras continuaba entrenando. Para muchos sin duda sería sorprendente que el rubio a tan corta edad no solo haya hecho contacto con el zorro sino que también se halla hecho amigo de el pero teniendo en cuenta que su propia familia no le prestaba atención para entrenar a su hermana porque poseía el chakra del biju además de que la mayor parte de la población de la aldea lo quería muerto provoco que ellos hicieran contacto cuando el rubio cumplio los 4 años y desde entonces se han estado ayudando mutuamente, El Kyubi entrenando al Rubio y Naruto haciendo que la prisión del zorro fuera más confortable además de prometerlo liberarlo en el futuro.

**-Te lo dije chico, aunque creo saber quién es él y si estoy en lo cierto el será nuestro boleto de ida de este agujero del demonio-**le djio Kurama sonriendo a Naruto quien le pregunto quién creía que era_**-**_**Es fácil Naruto ese hombre sino me equivoco es un guarda gris y al parecer lo haz impresionado, ahora solo debes convencerlo de que te deje unir a su orden para poder irnos de aquí-**le respondió el zorro a Naruto.

_**-**_Y crees que mi "Querido´´ padre lo permitiría, ya que a pesar de todo aun soy su hijo y dudo mucho que el deje que me valla de esta "encantadora" aldea**-**le dijo Naruto al zorro quien sonriendo le dijo.

**-Y he ahí la gracia de este plan Naruto ya que si eres reclutado en los guardas grises el no tendrá voz ni voto en tu vida y podrás irte tranquilamente de este agujero del demonio-**ante las palabras del zorro una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico para luego recoger sus cosas e irse de allí.

_**/**_

**Torre del Hokage momentos más tarde**

En su oficina estaba reunido el Yondaime Hokage reunido con Duncan mientras se masajeaba la sien para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, ya que de todas las personas que pudo elegir tuvo que ser a su hijo Naruto_**- entienda por favor Duncan-san mi hijo es solo un niño, no puede pedirme que lo entregue a los guardas grises además de que él no sabe nada de las artes ninjas ya que no lo hemos entrenado-**_le dijo Minato al comandante de los guardas grises quien lo vio sorprendido.

_**-¿en serio? Porque yo lo vi entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y estaba demostrando una gran habilidad y talento que no he visto en mucho tiempo-**_esta vez fue el turno de minato de sorprenderse ya que él no sabía que su hijo estaba entrenando, ya que por ahora ellos estaban era entrenando a Natsumi ya que ella poseía el chakra del kyubi, pero al parecer naruto también estaba entrenando y al parecer estaba haciendo inmensos progresos ya que llamar la atención de un reclutador de los guardas grises no era una hazaña fácil, pero también el sabía que había perdido cualquier chance de tener una relación padre-hijo con el rubio menor al haberlo ignorado durante todo este tiempo además de revelar su estatus como jinchuriki a la aldea lo que provoco que la mayor parte de la población de la aldea lo odiara, así que tras pensarlo bien le dijo su decisión a Duncan.

_**/**_

**De vuelta con Naruto**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha evitando las multitudes andando por los callejones de la aldea cuando después de un rato llega a su destino el complejo del clan Uchiha una vez dentro el fue a un pequeño jardín_**-Hola Naruto-**_Le dijo una chica de su misma de edad de piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros vestida con un kimono azul oscuro.

Naruto al verla sonríe sinceramente la saluda_**-hola Satsuki como esta todo por aquí-**_ella le sonríe también al rubio y le responde.

_**-todo está bien por aquí y a ti como te ha ido Naruto-**_ella se sento en una banca que estaba allí y Naruto la acompaño.

_**-Me ha ido bien Satsuki aunque tengo que decirte algo: me voy de la aldea-**_le dijo seriamente naruto a la chica quien lo vio con una expresión triste y le dijo.

_**-sabes; siempre me imagine que esto pasaría solo prométeme que algún dia nos volveremos a encontrar y que estaremos juntos para siempre-**_le termino de decir ella al rubio con un sonrojo en el rostro.

_**-Está bien te lo prometo, pero a cambio quiero que tú me prometas que te volverás una hermosa y poderosa kunoichi para que cuando nos reunamos otra vez le pateemos el culo a los malos-**_le dijo Naruto a la chica quien contenta acepta para luego ambos se quedaron allí jugando y hablando de otros temas sin importancia.

_**/**_

**Más tarde esa Noche**

Duncan estaba dirigiéndose a la salida de la aldea cuando lo intercepta Naruto_**-¿Dime pequeño que deseas?-**_Duncan al reconocerlo como el niño que había visto en la mañana Le pregunto el al rubio quien sonriéndole calmadamente le respondió a él.

_**-es simple quiero que me reclute en los guardas grises-**_En ese momento Duncan se sorprende al escuchar lo que le dijo el chico y le dice con una expresión seria a Naruto.

_**-¿estás seguro de eso niño? Porque una vez dentro de la orden no hay vuelta atrás-**_Naruto por un momento dudo si hacer esto era una buena idea pero luego recordó que nada bueno le esperaba a él en esta aldea así que con su resolución fortalecida le dijo a Duncan.

_**-Si estoy seguro-**_El Guarda gris observo sorprendido al niño al no detectar algún vestigio de duda o temor no pudo evitar sonreír ya que al parecer había conseguido a un buen recluta para los guardas grises.

_**-Pues bienvenido a los guardas grises niño mi nombre es Duncan y el tuyo pequeño-**_El rubio comparte su sonrisa y le responde al hombre.

_**-Mi nombre es Naruto y es un gusto conocerlo Duncan-san-**_en ese momento ambos se fueron de la aldea.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor 02:Y corte! Espero que les guste mi nueva idea, en esta historia Naruto será extremadamente fuerte (aunque no invencible ya que eso se vuelve ladilla con el tiempo) ya que aparte de ser entrenado por Kyubi y ¡Spoiler! También tendrá las habilidades de los segadores y los templarios ya que aceptémoslo se enfrentara a un dios antiguo y corrompido asi que necesitara toda la ayuda posible y tampoco esperen que el sea un chico bueno ya que planeo hacerlo un tanto "gris" como archer de Fate Stay Night ya que a lo largo de la historia el vera y hara cosas que no serán muy éticas y por ultimo las parejas será un NarutoxHarem(Morrigan,Leliana,Satsuki,Guren,FemHak u y Mei Terumi (de la edad de Naruto)), AlistairxOCxHinata y Zevranx? **

**Hasta la proxima**


	2. Capítulo 02: El viaje a Ferelden y la e

**Capítulo 02: El viaje a Ferelden y la estancia en el velo**

**Notas del autor01: hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Naruto: el guarda gris, este capítulo más que nada será de relleno ya que no habrán peleas o cosas de esa índole ya que más que todo presentara a otros personajes importantes en el fic, ah y antes de que se me olvide este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo ya que eh decidido hacer 2 "pequeños e insustanciales" cambios;**

**1ro: Akatsuki no existe en esta historia, pero no se preocupen ya que sus miembros aparecerán más adelante.**

**2do: El clan Uzumaki no fue exterminado; un grupo huyo antes del ataque y tendrán un papel importante en la historia.**

**Ahora a responder los review**

**El ángel de la oscuridad: me alegra que te guste mi historia, pero lamento decepcionarte ya que Hinata no está en el Harem, ya que aunque me gusta Hinata no me gusta el naruhina. Aunque tranquilo en esta historia ella tendrá un papel importante y será una verdadera pro. **

**Sumario:**

**los guardas grises****; en el universo de dragon age ellos son un grupo de guerreros que dedican sus vidas a enfrentar a los engendros tenebrosos y a sus señores los archidemonios; ellos son prácticamente como los antiguos guerreros espartanos ya que solo los mejores son considerados aptos para ser miembros y pocos son los que sobreviven a la iniciación ya que deben beber la sangre venenosa de un archidemonio o de un engendro tenebroso para ser miembros y si sobreviven son torturados por visiones del archidemonio y de sus huestes volviéndolos lentamente locos además de que su esperanza de vida se ve recortada hasta unos máximos de unos 30 años después de beber el veneno (su esperanza de vida es menos durante una ruina ya que suelen vivir hasta unos 10 años).**

**Ahora con el capítulo…..**

**/**

_He's a stranger to some__  
__And a vision to none__  
__He can never get enough,__  
__Get enough of the world___

_For a fortune queen__  
__But it's hard to amend__  
__How it ends and__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention___

_On a mountain, a city, not a gold, nor blood__  
__He can learn, see the life that it turn__  
__From the count to the one__  
__He's decided when he's done with the air___

_On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)__  
__On his face is a map of the world__  
__(A map of the world)___

_From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention___

_On his face is a map of the world___

_From yesterday, it's coming!__  
__From yesterday, the fear!__  
__From yesterday, it calls him__  
__Fighting off the world all around, he can pay attention__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday, the fear__  
__From yesterday,__  
__From yesterday__  
__Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention_

**From Yesterday de 30 seconds to mars**

_Solo la justicia traerá la paz._

**¿?**

**/**

**País del agua 1 mes después de los hechos del capítulo anterior**

Duncan y Naruto iban caminando por las calles de la capital del país del agua mientras esperaban que llegara la hora de que zarpara su barco, cuando aparece un hombre vestido de negro acompañado por 3 niñas de la edad del rubio_**-Hola comandante veo que usted también a un joven prometedor-**_El guarda gris sonrió al ver al recién llegado y lo saludo.

_**-Hola Obito veo que tú también has conseguido algunos jóvenes prospectos-**_Le dijo Duncan viendo a las chicas quienes se sobrecogieron ante la intensidad de la mirada del hombre pero El Uchiha las calmo y le respondió a su líder.

_**-Si comandante pero creo que es mejor que discutamos eso en otro lugar donde no hallan oídos indiscretos-**_Duncan captando la seriedad del asunto decidió acompañar a Obito quien tras revisarla con su sharingan y poner unos sellos empezó a contarle todo a Duncan:

Al parecer la tres chicas cuyos nombres eran Guren,Haku y Mei eran las ultimas miembros de sus respectivos clanes ya que en ese país ya que en ese país estaban masacrando a los clanes shinobis por lo que para salvarlas el tuvo que reclutarlas; Duncan no podía recriminar al Uchiha por lo que hizo ya que el mismo hizo lo mismo por Naruto.

**03 horas después**

Naruto y los demás estaban a bordo del barco que los llevaría a Ferelden, cuando mientras dormia su mente es transportada hacia el velo por una misteriosa entidad apareciendo en una especie de templo shinto_**-¿Dónde diablos estoy y porque no percibo a Kurama?-**_Pregunto el rubio a nadie en particular mientras observaba los alrededores.

_**-Facil pequeño estas en lo que los mortales llaman el velo y el motivo por el cual no puedes percibir al zorro es porque**_** por ahora he cortado la conexión que posees con el para poder hablar en privado contigo-**Naruto se volteo hacia la dirección de la voz y vio a un hombre de unos 30 años vestido con ropas de monje de color purpura, cabello blanco y alborotado con dos extraños cuernos en la frente aunque su rasgo mas distintivo eran sus ojos ya que eran de color purpura con 6 circulos concéntricos que emanaban una sensación de poder y dominio casi palpables.

_**-¿Quién eres tu?-**_le pregunto el rubio al hombre quien sonrio enigmáticamente y le dijo.

_**-mi identidad por el momento no es importante, lo que si lo es el peso de tu decisión chico, ya que a partir de ahora tus decisiones afectaran al mundo de maneras que ni yo me atrevo a imaginar-**_Naruto observo aquel hombre cautelosamente ya que era obvio que ese hombre no era alguien ordinario ya que cortar la conexión telepática que Kyubi y el compartían era una hazaña remarcable por si sola además de traer su mente a este lugar para poder hablar con el le daban a entender que sea quien sea ese hombre no era alguien normal además de que sus palabras lo intrigaron.

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Y no me respondas con acertijos ya que no tengo paciencia para ellos-**_Le dijo seriamente Naruto al peliblanco quien sonriendo de medio lado ante la actitud del rubio ya que le recordaba a el mismo en su juventud le respondió.

_**-Me caes bien chico, pero lastimosamente por ahora no puedo responder tu pregunta pero toma este consejo porque te será muy útil en el futuro; solo la justicia traerá la paz a este mundo, adiós volveremos a hablar.-**_le dijo el monje antes de expulsarlo del velo.

_**-¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto Rikudo?-**_le dijo una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio vestida con un elegante vestido blanco quien tenía expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Rikudo suspiro y tras guardar unos segundos silencio le respondió a la mujer con un tono de voz serio_**-Estoy seguro de esto Andraste ya que aunque no nos guste el es el único que puede corregir nuestros errores y evitar que suceda el Ragnarok. Es por eso que debemos ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos para que el tenga una oportunidad de detener la catástrofe que se avecina-**_Le dijo el sabio de los 6 caminos a la profeta mientras observaban el horizonte rodeados por un aire de incertidumbre por los tumultuosos tiempos por venir.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto las tres chicas estaban viendo al pelirrubio que estaba descansando pensaron ir a hablar con el pero tenían un poco te miedo por lo que han vivido en su pueblo natal kirigakure, hasta que mei tomo la palabra.

Mei: bueno chicas porque tenemos tanto miedo es cierto que hemos vivido cosas fea como la eliminación de nuestros clanes, pero eso no significa que sigamos con nuestras vidas, -el chico se ve que honesto y se ve que tambien a vivido cosas similares a nosotros, la peliroja lo decía con una determinación que le dio animos a sus dos amigas.

Haku: tienes razón mei-san el se ve que a vivido lo mismo que nosotros o peor, lo decía con una tristeza que se le salieron una par de lagrimas.

Mei: no llores haku-san no es bueno recordar lo que paso a nuestras familia, recuerda que ellos no querían vernos asi de triste, -ellos quisieron lo mejor para nosotras y ve nos mando un angel que es óbito-sensei, dándole animos a haku y a gurem.

Guren: cierto si nuestras familias nos miraban asi se sentirían triste, mejor vallamos a hablar con naruto-san.

Las tres chicas iban acercándose al pelirrubio, el se dio cuenta que las chicas se estaban acercando.

Naruto pensando: que hago nunca e tenido alguna charla con alguna chica, bueno tranquilízate naruto solo son tres nada mas, -mierda tengo pavor hablar con ellas bueno vere que hablo con ellas para que no piensen mal de mi.

Mei: hola mucho gusto me llamo mei terumi y tu. Lo decía con una sinceridad que el pelirrubio se dio cuenta que ellas querían ser sus amigas.

Naruto: mucho gusto mei-san, me llamo naruto uzumaki es un placer concerté.

Haku: hola naruto-san es un gusto conocerte, me llamo haku Yuki

Guren: yo me llamo guren Hisui, -mucho gusto naruto-san y dime porque tan solitario.

Naruto: hola haku-san y guren-san, por lo que preguntastes no me gusta tener contacto con algúna persona porque ellos me trataron de la peor manera, lo decía con una tristeza que las chicas se dieron cuenta y se animaron a preguntarle los motivos.

Haku: y porque te trataban asi naruto-san, no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie confía en nosotras.

Guren: si te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie.

Naruto: bueno se lo contare yo soy de la aldea de konoha allí todas las personas siempre me miraban con odio, siempre recibí golpisas, cuando iba a comprar comida me las vendían caras o a veces estaban vencidas la comida, -un dia una multitud de personas comenzó a golpearme hasta el cansancio cuando llego Duncan-sensei y gracias a el estoy aquí vivo, -hasta que el me dijo que yo era el jinchuriki del kyubi por esa razón la gente de mi aldea me decian demonio o maten al demonio cosas que ya no quiero recordar..-Les dijo el rubio cambiando ciertos detalles como que el era el hijo del Yondaime y que el tenia contacto con el biju.

Las tres chicas escucharon lo que naruto les conto y comensaron a llorar y lo abrazaron con mucha ternura, pero el pelirrubio se sintió muy avergonzado porque tres chicas lo abrazaron con mucha ternura.

Mei: naruto-san siempre estaremos alli cuando lo necestis.

Guren: si naruto cuenta con nosotras para lo que necesites.

Haku: nosotras no te miramos como un demonio, te miramos como a un amigo mas.

Naruto: gracias por su amistad chicas, se lo agradesco.

**/**

**Más tarde esa noche**

Naruto estaba muy preocupado por lo que le paso en su mente el quería comunicarse con el kyubi pero le apareció este hombre tuvo un mal presentimiento que tuvo que ir a hablar con Duncan-sensei.

Naruto: Duncan-sensei puedo hablar con usted.

Duncan: dime naruto en que puedo ayudarte.

Naruto: fíjese que yo quería comunicarme con el kyubi, -pero cuando lo intente me apareció un hombre , de cabello blanco y alborotado con dos extraños cuernos en la frente aunque su rasgo más distintivo eran sus ojos ya que eran de color purpura con 6 círculos concéntricos que emanaban una sensación de poder, -intente que me dijiera que hacia allí y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo y que no eligiera el sendera de la oscuridad y que luchara por la paz, -le pregunte su nombre y no me quiso decir.

Duncan no se lo creía por lo que le dijo naruto ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que rikudo sennin el sabio delos seis camino, no sabía porque él tuvo comunicación con el pero si el lo hiso significa que algo malo sucederá y necesitara el poder de naruto.

Duncan: bueno naruto por lo que creo talvez fue uno que se llamó rikudo sennin el sabio de los seis camino, -y esos ojos era el doujutsu legendario "el rinegan", no se porque el tuvo comunicación contigo porque prácticamente el está muerto, -talvez algo malo sucederá y necesita tu ayuda, y dime que harás naruto.

Naruto: no lo se lo pensare, recuerda que tengo un odio hacia konoha, por lo que me hicieron quiero vengarme de todos ellos, -pero porque esa persona me dijo que eligiera el sendero de la paz y no la venganza no me lo explico.

Duncan: naruto solo tu encontrarás la respuesta a eso, solo tu naruto, tu elegirás si traer la paz o traer la destrucción al mundo, sé que elegirás el camino adecuado.

Naruto: gracias Duncan-sensei.

_**/**_

**Mientras tanto en el velo**

En una de las regiones más recónditas del velo 4 seres estaban teniendo una reunión_**-**_**Me alegro de verlos camaradas-**Dijo uno de los seres una enorme bestia oculta en las sombras cuyo único rasgo distinguible era su enorme ojo de color rojo con 9 tomoes con 6 círculos concéntricos a los otros 3 quienes eran unos dragones de gran belleza y majestuosidad.

**-****El sentimiento es mutuo Maou pero supongo que no nos has llamado para hablar verdad-**Le dijo uno de los dragones al 10 colas quien sonrió siniestramente y le respondió al dragón.

**-En efecto Razikale ya que muy pronto la profecía se pondrá en marcha ya que el instrumento de nuestra liberación final se dirige hacia Tedas-**Los dioses antiguosse sorprendieron ante esa información para luego compartir la sonrisa del juubi.

**-Perfecto eso significa que pronto seremos libres de este horrendo destino pero estas seguro que el hara nuestra voluntad Maou-**le pregunto Urthemiel al primer biju quien con la misma sonrisa.

**-No se preocupen por eso amigos míos ya que tengo a alguien encargado de eso-**Les dijo el biju sonriendo siniestramente.

**/**

**Tervinter en esos momentos**

En una mansión en uno de los distritos mas lujosos de la capital del imperio de tervinter un hombre de unos aparentes 30 años de piel blanca y largo cabello negro se encontraba meditando cuando fue contactado por el juubi_**-**_**Madara prepárate ya que muy pronto tendras que actuar****-**En ese momento el Uchiha abre los ojos mostrando su rinnegan y le dice al biju con una voz solemne.

_**-Como ordene Juubi-sama-**_Para luego sonreir maléficamente ya que muy pronto su deseo se cumpliría.

**/**

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo amigos enserio lamento la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupado además de tener un maldito bloqueo de escritor, pero menos mal que gracias a mi pana enriqueminato de Foros Dz pude terminar este capitulo. En el próximo capitulo será un timeskip y Naruto empezara su viaje a lo largo de Ferelden construyendo asi su leyenda además de conseguirse con algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki.**


End file.
